Es el destino cuando te encuentras con la persona menos deseada
by Parides
Summary: ...en el lugar más inesperado" Después de un largo dia de trabajo colaborando con el jefe de la yorozuya Hijikata acompaña a kondo por un trago, pero el destino hace que se encuentre de nuevo con Gintoki (en su modo travesti o sea Paako)… el alcohol sumado a unos labios sabor fresa. HijikataxGintoki Inspirado en el capítulo 166


**Es el destino cuando te encuentras con la persona menos deseada en el lugar más inesperado**

El día había sido largo, pero muy fructuoso. Maldito Sougo dejarlo botado así a la mitad de la misión y peor aun esposado a ese bueno para nada, pero al fin todo había salido mejor de lo planeado- Pensaba Hijikata, encendió un cigarrillo mientras dirigía su mirada al firmamento- Okita solo se podría disculpar de una manera; haciendo seppuku.

Al amanecer se lo explicaría a Kondo pero justo en ese momento solo le apetecía tomar un baño e irse directo a dormir, no quería pensar mas y no podía deshacerse de ese aroma dulzón que le causaba tanto escozor, pasar todo el día con el freaky del azúcar le había resultado agotador.

Justo dando vuelta en el corredor donde esta su cuarto Hijikata se percato que kondo san estaba haciendo guardia, seguramente esperando un reporte de la actividad sucedida el día de hoy, no sabía cómo había sido tan negligente con eso, eso también ameritaba…

-Hijikata… ehm yo me preguntaba si… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

-Kondo sabes que no eres mi tipo

-No, no es eso- dijo ruborizándose un poco- me gustaría salir por una copa y no me gustaría estar solo. Tu entiendes.

- Ya veo, déjame vestirme y te veo en la entrada del cuartel en 15 minutos ¿ok?- dijo sin mucho ánimo Hijikata señalando la bata de baño.

A Hijikata no le gustaban los lugares bullisiosos así que fueron a un bar que frecuentaban desde hace ya algún tiempo, era atendido por una anciana muy cortes que si se le miraba con atención todavía contenía los vestigios de lo que en su juventud debió ser una belleza impresionante.

Hey ¿otra vez ustedes aquí?¿ que acaso los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen algo mejor que hacer que beber?- dijo la anciana a modo de reprimenda pero esbozando una sonrisa cálida

¿eh? Vieja deja eso y sírvenos algo fuerte- dijo Hijikata sentándose en la barra a lado de un abatido Kondo

Bebieron vaso tras vaso sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada, era una complicidad desarrollada a través de años de compañerismo y amistad, no era necesario expresarse con palabras la mera compañía significaba esa solidaridad que se tenían de manera reciproca, sin embargo a Hijikata le fue imposible ignorar después de dos horas la tristeza que exhalaba Kondo a cada segundo. Volteo a verlo y puso su mano sobre su hombro, a este se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y con voz quebrada solo acertó a decir – Hijikata quiero verla.

-No, no es buena idea Kondo, ya casi es media noche y estamos bastante bebidos como para ser una compañía agradable.

Los ojos de kondo se perdieron en la nada y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, Hijikata odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, pero algo que encontraba inaceptable era ver un amigo llorar.

-Vamos Kondo, ese nefasto lugar no estará abierto toda la noche.

Kondo no capto muy bien pero al ver pagar la cuenta entendió que era hora de irse, Hijikata encendió el motor del auto, le pidió que abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, obedeció al instante, a Toushiro le caía en los huevos que no se acataran las reglas, cerro sus ojos lo que le parecieron apenas un par de minutos pero debieron ser mas puesto que Toushi se había estacionado en una calle muy iluminada y ruidosa.

Vamos, ¿No pensaras que te traje aquí solo para que observaras la fachada del lugar?

Kondo al mirar bien donde estaban no pudo mas que derramar mas lagrimas, como siempre Toushiro hizo como que no ocurría nada y se apresuro a dirigirse a la entrada del lugar.

Ahh si es el vicecomandante!

Mira que guapo es!

¡Yo quiero sentarme junto a el!

Esas conversaciones entre anfitrionas era de las muchas razones por las cuales odiaba esos antros… las mujeres eran estridentes, eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, una mujer debía ser…

¿Hijikata?... ¿en qué puedo servirte?

Otae ¿serias tan amable de acompañarnos esta noche?

Uhm, ¿así que no vienes solo?

No, no Kondo… esta aquí

Espero no sea en su plan de acosador- dijo Otae con una de sus ya muy conocidas sonrisas

…ehm… claro que no solo venimos por una copa y algo de buena compañía

Hijikata pero si el gorila ya esta vomitando en la entrada y tu apenas te mantienes en pie… seguro ¿es buena idea?

No bien había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando ya estaban siendo instalados en una mesa.

Hijikata, Kondo hoy hay poco personal así que serán atendidos por Paako y Pachie, por supuesto yo estaré a su lado.

Hijikata estaba tan bebido que no pudo ni enfocar a verlas bien… una de ellas tenía el cabello plateado y con una permanente que de inmediato le recordó a cierta persona, se volteo y trato de ignorarlas.

Cosa que Gintoki agradeció de sobremanera no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia. Lo soporto todo el día sin paga alguna y ahora en medio de esta contratación de la yorozuya tener que encontrarse precisamente con el… de cualquier forma contaba con Otae y Shimpachi para disimular esta farsa tan mala… eh?, otae se había deslindado y como siempre le aplicaba una que otra llave al gorila… pero shimpachi?

¿Pachie?... ¿Pachieee? PACH

Tch… ¿podrías dejar de gritar?- dijo Hijikata de muy mala gana

Yo..es solo que…

Creo tu amiga se fue… cargaba a una pelirroja muy revoltosa, recuerdo que dijo que volvía pronto… en lugar de gritar porque no mejor pides algo que te guste… hey mesera

Una de las chicas que atendía se aproximo a Hijikata con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, algo que Gintoki no acababa de comprender era como el freaky de la mayonesa tenía tantas chicas acosándole, si lo miraba detenidamente quizá si fuera un poco mono pero su forma de hacerse el chulo le resultaba un insulto

… una botella de sake y para ti que te parece una copa de helado uhm?

Gintoki se puso tan rojo que se podía confundir con adornos del lugar… luego recordó que este no sabía quien era el, por lo tanto no tenía ni idea que le gustara tanto el Sunday por lo que su rubor se fue poco a poco hasta que Hijikata paso una de sus manos acariciando su cabello, Gintoki sudaba frio a pesar de que sus mejillas le ardían, solo quería que se detuviera.

Hey ¿sabes? me recuerdas mucho a alguien- le dijo aproximándose abruptamente a los labios de Sakata

Oi! Ella debe de ser muy afortunada, para que la vea a donde va!- dijo Gintoki tratando de deslindarse de Hijikata, pero no sabía como había ocurrido, este lo tenía abrazado susurrándole al oído… ¡No no le susurraba nada le estaba besando el lóbulo de la oreja de tal forma que Gintoki tuvo que ahogar un gemido de placer neto, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le respondía? Su cerebro le gritaba que lo apartara, que lo golpeara… pero su corazón latía de una forma, no era miedo…y su cuerpo parecía aceptar complacidamente las sutiles caricias de este.

Me gustaría fumar, pero aquí no se puede…¿por qué no me acompañas al balcón? solo serán unos minutos

Ok- Gin vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de este pero algo le impidió alejarse, las luces de los espectaculares le daban en el rostro a Hijikata pero él no miraba las luces artificiales sino alzaba la vista a las estrellas

A veces es muy fácil dejarse deslumbrar por cosas que no tienen luz propia… hace mucho que no me sentía así… siento que luz sale de ti para deslumbrarme justo ahora que estoy en las tinieblas de mi propia existencia- decía Hijikata sin quitar la vista del cielo pero sujetando la mano de un anonadado Gintoki, al terminar la frase sujeto con aun más fuerza su mano.

Paako san te estuve buscando, igual a ti Hijikata kun… Sougo hace un rato que vino por su gorila jefe y como no te vi pensé que te habías marchado así que Paako chan ¿sería mucho pedirte que acompañaras al vicecomandate a su cuartel?

Gintoki tenía mil buenas respuestas a esa pregunta pero una sola mirada de Otae hecho por la borda todo, haciendo uso de los encantos de Paako, Gintoki saco las llaves del auto de Hijikata de su chaqueta, lo dejaría en la entrada y ya se harán cargo de el. Pero Gintoki no había contemplado que iba como travesti al cuartel general del shinsengumi, cosa que no le caía en gracia… casi llegando al cuartel dio un giro seco y ya sin usar la voz aguda de Paako dijo – "al parecer el vicecomandante demoniaco pasara la noche en mi casa".- no esperaba tener una respuesta ya que en cuanto se había montado en el auto Hijikata se había quedado dormido.

Gin chan- exhalo Hijikata, a Gintoki le parecía fuera de este mundo, fuera de este universo, al verlo algo se le revolvió en el estomago lucia increíblemente seductor, su tez pálida a contraste de lo sonrojado de sus mejillas y el rosa de sus labios… Gin se imagino mordiendo esos labios, algo andaba mal muy mal.

Al llegar a la calle donde vivía estaciono el auto en una esquina paso uno de los brazos de Hijikata sobre el y lo sujeto por la cintura empezaron a caminar, se movía mejor de lo que esperaba.

Lo dejo botado en el sillón mientras se daba un baño, no entendía en que mundo eso era una buena idea. El agua recorría su cuerpo enfriándole un poco… pero el sabia la respuesta, el quería a Hijikata ahí en su casa, Kaguura dormía en casa de Otae, por eso debía estar tranquilo, pero, muchos peros se le venían a la mente, nunca le interesaba lo que la gente pensara… qué más da si Hijikata Toshiro pasaba la noche en su casa, solo le hacia un favor al no permitir que sus subordinados lo vieran en ese estado.

Salió del baño apenas envuelto en una pequeña toalla.

Hijikata tenía encendido un cigarrillo, ya tenía rato así.

-Paako… o prefieres Sakata?- dijo sin muchos miramientos Hijikata

- ¿por qué no como hace unos minutos? Gin chan entre gemidos de gata, me parece bien- dijo Gintoki sin saber cómo diablos sentirse

Para su asombro Hijikata comenzó a reír, acto seguido estaba justo al lado de Gintoki, este no parecía asombrado por la agilidad del vicecomandante, Hijikata acaricio el cabello húmedo de Gintoki y este sin saber que fuerza lo impulsaba se acerco hasta quedar completamente pegado al cuerpo del otro.

sin más tacto Hijikata retiro la toalla del cuerpo de Gin la tiro al suelo y comenzó a besarlo, su mano resbalo por el costado del peliplateado, acaricio su firme trasero y bajo hasta la ingle que procedió a masajear, una sensación de terrible placer inundo a Gintoki que empezaba a clavar sus dedos en la espalda de Hijikata…

algo no le parecía a Gintoki, el estaba completamente desnudo mientras Hijikata conservaba toda su ropa, sin nada de tacto desenfundo primero de su chaqueta y de forma desaforada el resto de prendas de Hijikata, este solo reía con la desesperación que el otro arrancaba su ropa.

lo empujo hacia la habitación y sin pensárselo dos veces lo tiro al piso y se sentó sobre él, sus cuerpos desnudos reaccionaban al contacto de piel con piel, Hijikata dio un giro brusco y susurro al oído del otro

no Gin en esto tu no vas a mandar

Gintoki se ruborizo pero por asombroso que eso pudiera parecer lejos de disgustarlo lo puso mas. Hijikata descendió del cuello de Gintoki hasta su ombligo con su lengua, ahí decidió que era una buena idea mordisquear un poco, Gintoki se estremecía con cada mordida, le gustaba tanto la sensación que más de una vez permitió que gemidos escaparan de su boca, el brazo derecho de Hijikata le servía de apoyo mientras que con su mano izquierda se aventuraba a ir y venir a su antojo de la entrepierna e ingle de Gintoki, el cual acariciaba el cabello de este luego jalo un tanto de el para que dejara de mordisquear su abdomen y así ver su mirada cargada de deseo.

Hijikata controlaba la situación y el lo sabia, ambos lo sabían.

La cara de Gintoki sonrojada y con su mirada que parecía estar siempre cansada hicieron que toushi se impulsara para quedar a su altura y sumirse en un beso acalorado, la respiración de ambos apenas y era constante.

Hijikata tomo la polla de Gintoki y empezó a acariciarla con fuerza, lo masturbaba enérgicamente Gintoki hacia un arco con su espalda, el pelinegro unió su cuerpo al de el Gintoki estaba a punto de explotar no resistía no podía, se vino sobre la mano de Hijikata quien esbozo una sonrisa

Gin chan espero que no seas así de fácil siempre, no ves que me gusta batallar?

sin embargo con el propio semen de Gintoki empezó a estimular su entrada primero con leves círculos luego un poco de presión con dos dedos luego tres, Gin mordía su labio inferior no es que fuera muy doloroso pero tampoco le parecía tan agradable que digamos, hasta que por unos instantes dejo de lado la incomodidad para sentir placer y se lo dejo saber a Hijikata con unos gemiditos tan provocativos que el otro no se pudo contener y sin más preámbulo penetro con fuerza a Gintoki el cual se había mordido de semejante manera el labio que ahora sangraba de forma abundante.

El vicecomandante demoniaco dejo atrás cualquier muestra de ternura y tomo las rodillas de Gintoki hasta subirlas a la altura de su pecho y embestía de forma rápida rítmica y sobre todo cargada de energía el cuerpo de Gintoki, del cual escapaban unas lagrimitas que solo lograban excitar mas a Hijikata pronto sentía como estaba a momentos de correrse dentro de Gintoki por lo que más que nunca deseo besarlo se reclino hacia el y comenzó un beso que marcaba de igual manera el ritmo de su cadera.

las piernas de Gintoki ahora rodeaban la espalda del pelinegro y tenía sus manos acariciando su cuello dejando leves marcas por la presión en su espalda jaloneando un poco el irresistible cabello de Hijikata, sintió ese liquido dentro de el, era cálido, y nunca se hubiese imaginado, pero era una sensación muy agradable, le gustaba… le fascinaba tenerlo dentro de el.

por un segundo se odio, pero luego sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Hijikata, este lo veía como si fuera lo único que existiera para el y en ese momento era realidad, Hijikata estaba terminando, el sabor de la sangre de Gintoki le resultaba delicioso todo de el le parecía así no podía concebir algo mejor… ni la mayonesa.

Hijikata despertó a causa de unos irritantes gritos de chavales peleando. Sougo pensó. Pero la voz de esa chiquilla… y cayó en cuenta de donde estaba y de quien lo abrazaba. Se puso rojo como un tomate.

Te lo digo baka ese par son unos degenerados- la pelirroja entro en la habitación de los mayores

… olvidaste pervertidos- Sougo tenía una cara de desinterés puro- ¿Quién iba a decir que el vicecomandante es un marica? Es mejor que te levantes de ahí antes de que alguien más te vea en tan demeritante situación Hijikata san.

Se levanto lentamente, cuando se percato que Gintoki tenía una de sus manos entrelazada con la suya, se sonrojo, pero por instinto se acerco a sus labios y sin reparar en la presencia de los niñatos comenzó a besarlo fogosamente, el otro soltó su agarre entendió perfecto que "eso" no sería cuestión de una sola noche.


End file.
